No Going Back
by Tony2
Summary: Implied slash. Jack Sparrow/Will Turner. Jack's dwelling out at sea, as well as his memories of the past, on a certain blacksmith he knew. (Jack's POV.)


Title: No Going Back.  
  
Pairing: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner.  
  
Summary: Jack's dwelling out at sea, as well as his memories of the past, on a certain blacksmith he knew. (Jack's POV.)  
  
Disclaimer: Disney is a bloody multi-billion dollar company that's going to take over the world! I'm but the humble artist who's taken some liberties with their characters. The song lyrics "Love Like Mine" belong to Wanda Dee.  
  
Note: Read and review! An author always love to hear good feedback. :)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
The tides were high and the rocking of the great ship wasn't a distraction to any of the members aboard. The skies were blue, with fluffy white clouds contragating in masses along the point where sea and sky met. A few seagulls cries could be heard in the distance, a light breeze billowing threw the sails. At the helm, was the magnificent ship's captain, standing regal and tall. His dark kohl rimmed orbs were squinted against the blazing sun, as his steering kept the trusty Pearl on course.  
  
The temperature was steadily climing by the minute, but that didn't even seem to bother Captain Jack Sparrow. His attention lay somewhere lost to sea, where no one could determine what exactly he had been staring at for hours. Occasionally, he would glance down the compass he held in one palm, his other hand upon the wheel, then give a humorous smirk at nothing in particular. Whatever the case may be, he seemed rather pleased with himself and the order being kept on deck, so no one questioned his motives. Only idle curiosity held their minds for a brief moment, before returning to their specific duties.  
  
They had been at sea for more than a few months now, heading in whatever direction the gentle tug of the sea guided them in. They had yet to see any passing ships to loot or isles to port at. Yet, none of this seemed to concern the well being of the pirate in charge. He was too lost in his own personal thoughts to care about such trivial things. For there was only one place his memory kept drifting back to and only one face that seemed to capture his attention these days. But it seemed those days were slowly fading into the past, much to his dismay.  
  
you will never find another love like mine you can walk the world search the rest of your life but you will never find another love like mine  
  
Dear William Turner, the dashing young man he had encountered back in that forsaken Port Royal. Ever since he had laid eyes upon the boy and crossed blades with him in the blacksmithing shop, he could tell there was a hidden passion buried beneath the surface, just waiting to be released. It wasn't until they were already upon the "Interceptor" that he had told the boy what it was that he had seen. The boy was a pirate by blood and every one had their calling to the sea, eventually. He took it upon himself to guide the naive child threw the basics and teach him the tricks of the trade. Those days they were stuck together by fate, heading towards Tortuga to commadeer a crew were the most amusing, in his opinion. One moment the boy would be relaxed and enjoying himself. Then the next, he'd be suspicious and wary of as to the scaly wags devious ways.  
  
love like mine oh no no no  
  
Ah, it was that adventure to find the young bonny lass of the lad, that had pushed them together in the first place. They had been forced to get to know each other, or go mad from the constant bickering threats and blistering heat that over overwhelmed them. It was in those times, he would could start to see the change taking place in young Will's being. He had come around the way of pirating and no longer seemed to be concerned with society's moral code. He had been willing to fight for what he believed in and would sacrifice everything to gain what he wanted. That was true bravery, in his mind.  
  
you will never find you will never find another love like mine  
  
Sometimes at night, they would sit on deck under the stars, just talking about whatever came to mind. Jack would help improve the boys swordsmanship during the hot days, giving him extra pointers and teaching him new techniques to fight off other pirates and other men who were stupid enough to challenge them. In the captain's corders, they would share mugs of rum and sing gale songs they had heard and exchange tales about the changing world. Over the short time they had spent together, they had seemed to form a bond of some kind. Their laughter and playful bantering could be heard throughout the ship, the moonlight and churning sea the only witnesses present.  
  
no matter what you do To keep the dream alive you will never find another love like mine  
  
Too bad it really took a drastic event to make a person appreciate what they no longer had. They had fought off Barbossa's crew of undead pirates, saved the lady love of the herioc boys heart, escaped his own death sentence with a flourish and some fancy moves, put the Commodore to shame and regained the control of his beloved Pearl together. But now, Bootstraps only heir and that lovely Miss Swann were surely engaged and quite happy together, living out their lives the best to the ability and sure they wouldn't have it any other way. In fact, he was sure that they hadn't even looked back.  
  
love like mine oh no no no  
  
Yet here he was, all that now months behind him like the many seas he had crossed since docking form Port Royal. No matter what he tried, he couldn't replace the face of his young mate Will. Those long tresses that would stick to his face from the salty water and the coat of sheen sweat that covered his upper body. Those high cheekbones and lush lips that curled into a smile. The way his soulful chocolate orbs would light up when happy or darken with a fire inside, when provoked. He missed the boys presence in his life. Will had been more than just a comrad, he had made the days pass like minutes on a sundial and make him feel as if there wasn't a care in the world. The way his velvet voice would flow over his body like a warm winds caress and his unique scent keep his mind floating high above the clouds. Will embodied strength, determination and love in its truest form. Not to mention his remarkable skill with swords and edgy persistence to boot.  
  
you will never find you will never find another love like mine  
  
Which would be why he was here, sailing the seven seas and having no real goal in mind, but to float and loose himself in the thoughts of the young blacksmith he had come to love. Annamaria sometimes would throw concerned looks his way, but he'd shrug them off. There wasn't anything anyone could do for him, not now or ever. He had lost the one treasure that meant more to him than all the gold and silver in the world. So with another glance down to his compass, he gave a half dreamy smirk and continued swaying with the waves of the sea. Unable to concentrate on anything else, hoping to just loose himself to the sirens song that called to him, like every pirate...except one. Where stuck on land, he'd be to far away to hear the seas calling to him and the pirates blood that flowed threw his veins.  
  
you will never find another love like mine  
  
The - End. 


End file.
